Tournent les vies, tournent et s'en vont
by Selina C
Summary: L'existence est une ronde effrénée au sein de laquelle on peut vite s'égarer. Elle était la vie même néanmoins son sourire semblait dorénavant teinté d'une mélancolique latente. Terrée dans le silence, elle priait, qu'un jour, quelqu'un revienne afin d'effacer sa peine. (Histoire ante-manga. Évocation brève l'Arc de Phantom Lord, chapitre 51)


**Titre : Tournent les vies, tournent et s'en vont**

**Rating : Général**

**Genres : One-Shot - Réflexions - Song-Fic**

**Crédits : L'univers de FT ainsi que les personnages évoqués ici appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Le titre de même que le scénario de ce texte sont inspirés de la chanson "Tournent les violons", écrite, composée et interprétée par monsieur Jean-Jacques Goldman (prosternez-vous devant le maître, vils mécréants). Ceci est une histoire de FICTION : toutes ressemblances avec des personnes, des faits réels ou une autre œuvre (de quelque nature qu'elle soit) sont purement fortuites.**

* * *

**NDA : Salutations à toi, jeune inconscient qui a eu l'audace de cliquer sur ce lien maudit. Concernant cette histoire : il s'agit du tout premier scénario que j'ai élaboré quand j'ai commencé FT. En sachant que je lis les scans depuis ma première, ça fait plus de deux ans que j'ai pensé le truc. Pourquoi tant de temps avant de rédiger ? Disons que je cogite beaucoup. Juste pour vous préciser que l'intrigue sera loin d'être la plus élaborée que vous ayez jamais lue.**

**Aussi, j'ai classé mon texte dans la catégorie « song-fic » pour une raison précise que je vais m'empresser de vous exposer avant que les puristes viennent me jeter des pierres. Dans les song-fics « classiques » le principe c'est que, entre les paragraphes de l'histoire, on case de façon plus ou moins aléatoire les paroles d'une jolie chanson. Sauf que je n'apprécie nullement ce système, rebelle (et chiante) que je suis. Toutefois, je tiens à qualifier cet écrit de « song-fic » puisque l'évolution de cet OS est dépendant du scénario de la chanson de Goldman. Je n'ai donc rien inventé, c'est important de le souligner. J'ai repris le « matériau de base » et l'ai remanié selon le contexte de l'univers de Fairy Tail. Il y a une interaction constante entre les paroles et mon histoire, celle-ci tient tout son sens grâce à la chanson, les deux se font écho (je suis à court de formules synonymes, là). J'sais pas si c'est clair ce que je raconte mais j'espère que ça l'est parce que tout mon travail repose sur le texte de Goldman. Par conséquent, à défaut de balancer inutilement les véritables paroles dans leur totalité, il y aura plusieurs références au texte d'origine, notamment des citations en ITALIQUE qui seront soient directement des phrases de la chanson, soient des variantes.**

**Précision importante, des fois que tout le monde n'ait pas capté : j'estime que les deux premières scènes de ce One-Shot se déroulent environ un an et demi avant le début de la trame originale (soit avant l'arrivée de Lucy).**

* * *

Année 783. Pays de Fiore, cité de Magnolia.

Les étoiles jonchaient la voûte céleste par milliers tandis que la nuit demeurait rythmée par la musique tonitruante qui retentissait à travers les rues de la ville. Une fois de plus, la redoutable (et très bruyante) guilde de Fairy Tail festoyait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Les fées provoquaient à elles seules un tapage monstrueux et incessant, au point que l'écho de cette cacophonie inaudible paraissait perturber l'équilibre du ciel et de la terre. Les fondations de l'auberge frémissaient sous les rires puissants des mages qui s'animaient tous avec une allégresse non dissimulée.

L'alcool ainsi que la nourriture se présentaient à foison sur les tables alors qu'une ritournelle entêtante remuait tous les corps, même les plus farouches à la danse. Au centre de toute cette agitation débordante de gaité, Mirajane _s'émerveillait en remplissant les panses_. Un plateau soutenu à la force d'un seul de ses bras, elle se déplaçait lestement au milieu de la foule avec une grâce et une facilité admirable, sans ne serait-ce faire vrombir les bocks qu'elle transportait, ceux-ci bien stables sur leur socle.

Un peu distraite, ses iris bleutés balayèrent la salle de long en large au fur et à mesure de son trajet. D'un côté, Loki bavardait avec un Grey en caleçon, la clope au bec ; d'un autre, Natsu avait le visage littéralement enfoui au fond d'une écuelle tandis que Droy et Jett se disputaient les bonnes faveurs de leur douce partenaire Levy qui affichait une mine embarrassée. Dans l'ombre, Cana, avachie sur le plancher, ronronnait comme une bienheureuse contre son tonneau de saké pendant qu'Erza, assise seule, partageait un tête-à-tête passionnée avec un imposant gâteau aux fraises et à la crème. Ah ! elle était belle, la redoutable Titania, en admiration absolue devant sa pâtisserie favorite ! Cette vision arracha une légère moue amusée à la belle serveuse qui poursuivit sa route jusqu'à une table où l'attentaient plusieurs jeunes gens.

D'un geste ample, elle servit trois énormes chopes pleines à ras bord à un petit groupe au sein duquel se trouvait Elfman, à qui elle offrit un sourire ravissant dont elle seule possédait le secret et qu'elle réservait exclusivement à son petit-frère. Ce dernier lui accorda une œillade complice alors qu'elle effleurait gentiment son épaule avant de regagner le bar. L'homme observa son ainée s'éloigner, ses traits toujours étirés en une expression joviale mais les yeux dorénavant hagards.

Mirajane reprit sa place derrière son comptoir afin d'astiquer un peu la verrerie sale. En outre son activité, son attention restait rivée sur son cadet, qui riait maintenant en chœur avec ses compagnons de boisson. Elle sourit de nouveau. Qu'il était bon de contempler cet air enjoué perpétuellement plaqué sur sa figure, lui qui s'était si longtemps terré dans un silence austère et coupable. À cette pensée, son poignet se plia lors d'un bref soubresaut convulsif, comme une crampe soudaine, qui fit gémir la face polie du verre qu'elle nettoyait. Ses doigts triturèrent son torchon de façon imperceptible, ses deux grands orbes clairs se perdant dans le vide.

« Mirajane ? »

L'interpellée releva le nez en direction de la personne qui venait de troubler ses songes. Ce fut à peine sans surprise qu'elle découvrit le maître de la guilde, posé en tailleur sur le comptoir, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la jaugeant de manière intensive.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Makarof la fixait d'un œil stupéfait, le sourcil gauche subtilement arqué afin de manifester sa suspicion. Elle s'empressa de s'excuser puis certifia qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, elle avait juste eu un moment de flottement. Toutefois, cette explication parut bien insuffisante puisque l'octogénaire garda la même expression soucieuse, ce qui fit doucement soupirer son interlocutrice. Elle scruta longuement l'assemblée qui braillait à en perdre la voix, les corps tournoyant dans tous les sens, au même titre que quelques chaises qui entamaient leur premier baptême de l'air. Décidément, ses amis offraient un vrai charivari.

« Pour tout dire, je me demande comment je vais réussir à tout ranger, après ça… »

À cela, le propriétaire des lieux répondit par un petit rire entendu avant de réorienter son regard dans le même sens que sa jeune protégée. Ils semblaient tous si joyeux, heureux de simplement être là, de simplement être eux. De simplement être ensemble.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas eux, maître ? »

Le vieux bonhomme toussota une sorte de gloussement gêné.

« Aha… Eh bien, tout cela n'est plus de mon âge, vois-tu. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre des dents ou des côtes en me mêlant à cette bande de jeunes sauvageons ! Puis… »

Ses commissures de lèvres dessinèrent un sourire serein qui plissa les quelques rides de ses joues et de son front. Il redressa ses épaules usées par le temps, arborant un air fier et convaincu.

« … les surveiller me suffit bien largement. Après tout, leur plaisir est mien. »

Mirajane ne put réprimer une mimique attendrie. Cet homme était bon et attentif envers chacun de ceux qu'il présentait comme ses propres enfants. Elle était vraiment contente que quelqu'un de si dévoué soit à la tête de Fairy Tail. La jeune femme donna un verre généreusement rempli au doyen de la guilde avant de repartir pour une nouvelle tournée.

Après avoir arpenté le rez-de-chaussée dans ses moindres recoins, la barmaid se dirigea bientôt vers le premier étage, celui débouchant sur l'espace uniquement destiné aux mages de rang supérieur. En haut de l'escalier, Luxus demeurait désespérément esseulé, dominant l'assistance avec fatuité, Erza préférant de loin l'ambiance chaleureuse de ses comparses du bas à l'attitude distante et hautaine du mage de la foudre. Au sujet de Gildartz et Mistgun… ces deux-là se révélaient en permanence aux abonnés absents, aussi ne se posait-on plus la question quant au fait qu'ils soient manquants à l'appel, encore une fois.

Lorsque sa collègue arriva à son niveau, le blond se laissa servir sans piper mot, ne daignant même pas poser les yeux sur elle. Enfin, pour cette dernière, ce défaut de considération ne l'atteignait nullement. Elle connaissait bien le caractère farouche de ce grand zigue. De ce fait, elle devinait aisément qu'il n'était pas du genre éloquent, bien que cela ne l'empêchait jamais d'engager la conversation.

« On dirait que tu as accompli ta requête plus vite que prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

À cette interrogation, l'intéressé répliqua par un simple grognement peu communicatif. Non, franchement, il n'appréciait guère les papotages inutiles. Malgré ce manque de réparti, sa camarade avait l'habitude de continuer sur sa lancée, histoire de l'ouvrir progressivement à elle (même si cette démarche menait, la plupart du temps, à un échec cuisant). Sauf aujourd'hui, où elle renonça presque immédiatement. C'était vrai, plutôt que d'insister comme elle le faisait toujours, elle s'en était juste retournée à ses petites affaires. D'ailleurs, ce comportement plus taciturne que l'accoutumée avait eu le mérite de discrètement faire loucher le jeune homme sur elle.

Elle épousseta les tables voisines où s'étaient amoncelées quelques salissures puis remit en place les chaises continuellement vacantes. Tout cela en silence, sous l'indifférence totale de l'autre individu présent là. Sa tâche réalisée, elle reprit le chemin la ramenant vers l'étage du dessous.

« Mirajane. »

La voix rauque de Luxus venait de résonner derrière la prénommée, d'un ton parfaitement neutre, sans douceur ni agressivité. Aussi virevolta-t-elle sur place de suite, quelque peu étonnée qu'il la retienne ainsi. Dans sa volonté constante à émettre le moins de sons possibles, il désigna d'un mouvement nonchalant de la tête l'objet resté à ses côtés.

« Ton plateau. »

Effectivement, elle l'avait déposé lors de sa besogne mais l'avait oublié. Elle se déplaça donc afin de le récupérer (il n'allait se lever pour le lui rendre lui-même, fallait pas déconner, non plus) puis tourna de nouveau les talons, non sans remercier le magicien. Celui-ci suivit son déplacement jusqu'au bar d'un regard indescriptible.

L'erreur d'étourderie était également peu courante, chez elle.

OoO

Suite à ce charmant festival, le _bruit_ assourdissant et la _lumière_ aveuglante avaient cédé leur place à une grande paix silencieuse ainsi qu'à plusieurs chandelles qui peinaient à éclairer l'intégralité de la pièce. De cette fin de soirée bien arrosée persistait également une certaine moiteur qui planait inlassablement au sein de l'atmosphère. L'ensemble des fêtards avaient quitté leur terrain de jeu, prenant tout de même la peine de décuver tranquillement chacun dans son logement respectif. L'espace semblait s'être subitement figé le temps d'une accalmie, la quiétude et l'ordre régnant de nouveau sur cet environnement immobile, quoique partiellement désert.

Dissimulée au cœur de la pénombre, Mirajane rinçait à l'eau claire l'amas considérable de couverts utilisés par ses acolytes au cours de la nuit. Lors de son occupation solitaire, elle se consacra sans conviction à sa corvée, lavant mollement sa vaisselle, la lippe légèrement renfrognée. Ensuite, à l'aide de son chiffon, elle essuya une à une les assiettes propres dégoulinantes de gouttelettes limpides. En terminant d'élever sa seconde pile, elle expira.

Son souffle fit délicatement onduler les petites flammes des différentes bougies situées à proximité d'elle, faisant se mouvoir leurs ombres à travers le lambris, comme si le mobilier prenait vie durant un instant fugace. Dès qu'ils étaient vides, ces locaux apparaissaient davantage lugubres. Ou bien était-ce son état d'esprit actuel qui lui projetait cette image péjorative de cette taverne qu'elle affectionnait tant ? À cette réflexion, elle ne bougea plus durant une poignée de secondes, s'appliquant à examiner les alentours.

Une bourrasque nocturne gifla les fenêtres qui s'ébranlèrent lors d'une violente secousse tandis qu'un clapotement régulier émanait du robinet qui fuyait. De la même façon, sous l'impulsion des flammèches, de minuscules silhouettes informes entamèrent un curieux ballet au creux des murs boisés, s'assemblant bientôt en une folle farandole orangée, à la chorégraphie à la fois abstraite et anarchique. La faible lumière artificielle fit aussi scintiller les craquelures mordorées d'un vieux cadre suspendu. À sa vue, Mirajane baissa instantanément les yeux sur autre chose.

En effet, au-dessus du zinc trônait un large miroir que les affres du temps avaient affublé d'une multitude de taches noirâtres. Les années avaient corrodé le tain et fait s'accumuler ces traces de mercure abîmé entravant la surface transparente de la glace. Il s'agissait là d'une antiquité sans intérêt, bien trop dégradée pour posséder une quelconque valeur. En revanche, la jeune femme lui trouvait un certain charme, de par son aspect ancien de même que ses bordures érodées même si, ces derniers mois, elle usait de toutes les ruses afin de ne jamais apercevoir son reflet, par peur d'y découvrir sa propre ennemie.

Oui, parce que pour survivre, elle préférait commencer par renier son existence. Ainsi, la fatalité paraissait moins atroce à supporter. Surtout, elle ne souhaitait aucunement affronter cette vision lamentable d'elle-même de front. Ses jolies prunelles qui s'embrasaient autrefois d'un éclat vif et indomptable brillaient maintenant d'une teinte plus vitreuse, alors qu'il pesait à l'intérieur de son être un poids d'une lourdeur intolérable.

Déplorable. Pathétique.

Elle prit une forte inspiration, le cœur serré, presque épuisé de battre encore. Elle se sentait lassée de sa peau.

« Ne tires pas cette tête de dépressive. Lisanna était un bon mage. »

Elle crut mourir. L'unique énonciation de ce prénom pinçait une corde sensible qui menaçait de la faire imploser à tout moment. Son échine se cambra dans un spasme, des sueurs froides la liquéfièrent, sa nuque trembla d'appréhension.

Douleur. Regrets.

Des sentiments nuisibles en sachant qu'elle avait promis de vivre. Son désir de se concentrer sur l'avenir semblait solide et sincère, seulement, la culpabilité était traîtresse. Elle s'immisçait sournoisement dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, continuant d'envahir sa conscience sans répit, telle une compagne hélas trop fidèle à son goût. Ni intermittence ni trêve. Incontrôlable.

Mais qui était donc l'impudent qui faisait ressurgir cette hideuse réalité ?

Le visage de la serveuse pivota de façon mécanique, à la manière d'un automate démantibulé. Elle ne déterminait pas correctement ce qui la déstabilisait le plus : cette réplique assassine jaillit de nulle-part alors qu'elle se croyait seule ou bien la découverte de cette tignasse ambrée ainsi que de cette figure blasée qui la toisait avec indolence.

Cette introspection soutenue de sa personne la mettait mal à l'aise, comme si Luxus parvenait à littéralement sonder son âme, elle qui s'arrangeait pour ne jamais attiser les soupçons de qui que soit, notamment ceux de son frère. Elle joua néanmoins la carte de l'innocence, hébétée d'avoir été percée à jour. Elle offrit un sourire confus à son voisin d'en face, feignant l'incompréhension. Ce dernier appuya son coude sur le comptoir puis cala son menton contre sa paume, toujours impassible, les doigts de sa main libre traçant vaguement le contour circulaire de sa chope, celle confiée précédemment.

« Tes lèvres s'illuminent mais tes yeux disent "Pitié, achevez-moi". »

Son rictus fondit aussitôt. Le flegme et la spontanéité de son interlocuteur demeuraient des plus déconcertants. Mirajane tenta de sauver les apparences bien que ce fut la panique générale. Son ultime once de lucidité venait de plier les gaules, condamnant toute échappatoire possible. Elle chercha une excuse crédible, en vain. Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se contenter d'un haussement d'épaules pendant que son camarade l'épiait en attente d'une réponse.

« Je ne saisis pas… Je vais très bien, je t'assure. »

Articuler lui avait imposé un effort surhumain. Prononcer ces paroles sans vaciller fut un supplice. C'était ridicule, elle ne devait pas s'effondrer de la sorte. Cela n'était guère son genre, elle n'était pas si faible. Elle avait peut-être tiré un trait sur ses pouvoirs et ses missions or elle n'en restait pas moins une fière magicienne de Fairy Tail. Se morfondre ne servait à rien, elle le savait déjà.

Pourtant…

La disparition brusque de sa cadette la bouleversait d'une façon qui dépassait sa capacité d'auto-persuasion. Malgré le serment qui l'unissait à Elfman, la mémoire de sa petite-sœur décédée s'ancrait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Impossible de faire obstruction à ce chagrin, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La vie se poursuivait ordinairement à ceci près que, durant ses journées, elle redéroulait ces scènes du quotidien en boucle comme si la défunte appartenait toujours à ce décor. Son rire aigu détonait encore contre les parois de son crâne, sa voix s'ajoutait naturellement aux discussions des autres membres de la guilde. Mirajane existait en fantasmant que c'était également le cas pour sa sœur, la faisant subsister dans ses pensées, imaginant ses réactions afin de la rendre plus vraie que nature. Conserver une routine identique, se convaincre que rien n'avait changé.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle soit, Lisanna y était aussi. À tel point que cela en devenait presque malsain.

Au cours de son conflit intérieur, les traits de la jeune mage s'étaient affaissés de dépit sous le regard imperturbable de Luxus. Celui-ci attrapa virilement sa bière puis absorba la fin cul sec. Il piégea ensuite l'anse entre son pouce et son index avant de faire basculer le récipient de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas modifié son expression placide d'un iota.

« Tu aimes cet endroit, ces gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

La concernée écarquilla ses mirettes à la manière d'un merlan frit, désemparée. Muette, sa bouche tremblotante s'entrouvrit un peu bêtement. Ses cordes vocales n'émirent aucun son qu'un couinement éraillé provenant directement de sa gorge. Inapte à construire la moindre phrase, elle opina fébrilement du chef.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu les remercies ? Tu es sûre qu'ils vont rester dupes encore longtemps si tu te contentes de faire semblant ? Tu penses que c'est satisfaisant pour eux ? Pour lui ? »

Des questions, toujours des questions… Elle captait soudain mieux pourquoi il la snobait systématiquement quand elle s'essayait à bavasser avec lui, cet interrogatoire était tellement pénible ! Il était malin, tiens. Qu'était-elle supposée lui rétorquer ? Elle n'avait plus d'idée. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir discret. _En posant son verre auprès d'elle il se pencha puis lui glissa à l'oreille en lui frôlant le poignet _:

« Quoi qu'il en soit, réfléchis-y. »

Sans autre forme de procès, il prit congé de la demoiselle. Déroutée, elle l'observa en train de décamper, ne songeant pas une seule minute à le retenir. Au niveau de la sortie, deux immenses battants se fermèrent lors d'un claquement sec dès que le blond franchit le pas de la porte de l'auberge. Mirajane resta plantée là, penaude. Sans doute même un peu idiote.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi lui avait-il raconté tout cela ? Pourquoi lui ? Son monologue avait-il du sens, au moins ? S'il en avait, pouvait-elle en discerner la véritable signification ? Probablement que ce n'était pas cela l'essentiel, après tout. Jusque-là, elle s'était saignée aux quatre veines afin de dissimuler au maximum sa détresse, que cela soit un fardeau pour elle mais jamais pour les autres. Où s'était-elle trompée ? "Arrêter de faire semblant", n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, était-ce une punition qu'elle s'affligeait depuis tout ce temps ?

La jeune paumée stoppa le fil de ses rêveries. Comment s'était-il débrouillé, sérieusement ? Ou bien, elle, qu'avait-elle fabriqué pour qu'il arrive à faire émerger cette vérité qu'elle-même estimait profondément enfouie ? Cette évidence la fit méditer un moment.

Au final, davantage que ses mots, peut-être était-ce le simple fait qu'il se soit rendu compte d'elle qui la rassurait ainsi.

OoO

L'air ambiant s'effritait sous le vent de révolte qui soufflait sur Magnolia. Les esprits s'échauffaient dangereusement tandis que les fougueux mages de Fairy Tail se nourrissaient déjà de rêves de vengeance sous les gravats de leur quartier général éventré, détruit de toute part. Une obsession commune rongeait leurs artères tel un venin de haine qui embrouillait leurs sens et leur raison. Un unique nom sur toutes les lèvres, future proie de leur courroux infernal.

Phantom Lord.

Cette maudite guilde allait subir le châtiment suprême d'avoir pris pour cible plusieurs de leurs fées. D'abord, ils avaient grièvement blessé le trio des Shadow Gear puis avaient tenté d'enlever Lucy. Enfin, ils avaient poussé maître Makarof à l'article de la mort. Impardonnable. Cet affront exigeait de sanglantes représailles. Qu'importaient les conséquences de leurs actes, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient laisser ces enflures impunies. Tous se sentaient concernés, sans exception. Même si, à l'heure actuelle, leur impatience n'avait d'égale que leur impuissance.

Sans leur chef pour prendre les décisions cruciales et en assumer la responsabilité, leur marche de manœuvre demeurait très restreinte. D'autre part, ils pâtissaient d'un désavantage matériel non négligeable, ne restant plus que de leur poste de commandement des vestiges de plâtre, de tuile et d'éboulis caillouteux. Additionné à cela la rage emmagasinée suite à l'humiliation infligée par leurs rivaux. Ils étaient démunis, ne sachant où se trouvait l'ennemi, s'il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau. Surtout si, eux, réussiraient à faire face cette fois-ci. La situation se présentait des plus désespérées.

Mais là où s'abattait le malheureux naissait aussi une authentique conviction : l'espoir.

Et elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Elle, dans un premier temps si sûre d'avoir atteint les bas-fonds de la misère, était désormais en quête constante d'une nouvelle source de motivation. Durant une crise comme celle qu'ils enduraient en cette période sombre, elle avait l'obligation de ne pas flancher face à l'adversité. Ainsi, elle lutterait de toutes ses forces, à sa manière, que cela soit pour l'honneur de Droy, Jett, Levy et même Lucy. Puisque cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance que la mage stellaire ne les ait rejoints que récemment. Cela pourrait être depuis dix ans ou dix jours, elle était l'une des leurs. Par conséquent, tous seraient intransigeants sur le comportement méprisable de Phantom Lord à l'égard de l'héritière des Heartfilia. C'était ce en quoi croyait Mirajane, elle ferait de son mieux.

De plus, sa soudaine détermination découlait également de cette promesse tacite faite à elle-même, encouragée par quelques paroles qui, à défaut de paraître d'une grande originalité, n'étaient belles que parce qu'elles avaient été prononcées. _Elle y pensait encore et toujours_, trouvant à ce discours quelque chose de réconfortant. Certes, le sermon de Luxus n'avait aucunement résolu tous ses soucis, loin de là. Néanmoins, se ressasser leur entretien de ce soir-là l'apaisait infiniment. C'était sa solution de substitution dès lors que son moral baissait. Cela l'aidait à entreprendre une grosse partie du travail sur son mental tandis que seul le temps se chargerait de cicatriser les blessures indélébiles du passé.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle cogitait là-dessus, cet échange avait été leur dernier réel dialogue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était la veille. Elle se souvenait d'absolument tout, de lui : sa langue se déliant sans complexe, ses propos si honnêtes, son attitude désinvolte… _les moindres détails_. Cela confirmait ce qu'elle subodorait à son sujet. Malgré sa conduite cavalière, presque dédaigneuse, le magicien de la foudre se sentait impliqué par le sort de ses compagnons. De ce fait, alors qu'ils étaient dans une position d'infériorité, pendant que Cana maugréait en recherchant Mistgun grâce à ses cartes, l'autre jeune femme n'avait pas hésité une fraction de seconde avant de contacter le blond en urgence.

Quelle naïveté.

Elle se rapprocha du lacryma de communication tandis que le faciès impétueux de son interlocuteur se projetait à travers la boule de cristal. Bien que son humeur ne fut pas au beau fixe, constater que son collègue répondait à son appel la soulageait déjà. L'optimisme la reconquérait petit à petit. Elle lui relata succinctement les derniers évènements : l'attaque de la guilde, l'état de santé critique de son grand-père, l'épée de Damoclès pendue au-dessus de leur camarade Lucy de même qu'elle lui souligna la nécessité de son retour imminent auprès des siens. Luxus ne cilla point, l'écoutant d'une oreille lasse. Lorsqu'elle acheva son récit, un court silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.

Finalement, remplaçant sa moue dubitative, l'homme s'esclaffa d'un rire carnassier, irrémédiablement moqueur, presque cruel, devant la mine déconfite de Mirajane. Cana qui, jusqu'ici, assistait à la scène en second plan, s'insurgea avec véhémence, exacerbée par le rire outrageux de son vis-à-vis. Et ça se prétendait mage de rang S... L'image que renvoyait la sphère se déforma de par cette hilarité féroce, rendant l'homme brutalement méconnaissable aux yeux de la serveuse.

Tandis que le félon s'égosillait toujours à s'en bousiller les zygomatiques, des injures fusèrent bientôt de sa bouche hypocrite, injures souillant la dignité de son aïeul, celle de la constellationniste. Même sa dignité, à elle. Elle se décontenança face à tant d'offenses. Par le biais de cette franche rigolade, ce fut une toute autre réalité qui lui sauta à la figure. Une réalité bien plus triste, plus amère à digérer.

Pourquoi ce changement radical de comportement ? Quelle différence y avait-il entre cette conversation et celle datant de plusieurs mois ? Quelle valeur prenait ses dires, dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi s'était-il évertué à l'amadouer ? Cela comptait-il autant pour lui que cela avait compté pour elle ? Ces mots… _juste quelques mots qui l'avaient maintenue en vie… juste quelques mots, qu'aussitôt, il omit._ Ses poings se serrèrent, ses jambes flageolèrent. Une étrange force fit chanceler l'atmosphère qui ploya sous l'aura d'une colère inouïe.

Ce rat répugnant déblatérait encore des horreurs quand le globe translucide d'où sortait son pouffement narquois se fendit lors d'un broiement inquiétant. La fêlure se divisa en de nombreux deltas de verre qui se prolongèrent à leur tour le long de la forme arrondie de l'objet, celui-ci ne tardant à se pulvériser en morceaux, ne laissant pas l'occasion à l'abruti de terminer sa phrase en cours. Comment osait-il…

Bêtise. Déception.

Un flot salé ruissela sur ses joues blêmes, meurtrissant sa peau rougie par la honte et la désillusion. Son sang qui bouillait au creux de ses veines enflées martelait ses tempes. Ses yeux gonflèrent d'émoi et la picotèrent furieusement, le liquide lacrymal agissant tel un puissant acide qui irritait sa rétine, des petits vaisseaux éclatant au niveau de sa cornée. Le relent du goût âcre de la sottise collait à son palais. Ses dents crissèrent. Quelles sensations atroces, cette gorge nouée, ce sentiment croissant de frustration, preuves d'un nouvel échec à rajouter à sa liste. Pourquoi ce désarroi ? Que la fâchait-il le plus dans cette histoire, en définitive ? Qu'il l'ait bernée ? Ou le simple fait qu'un être aussi perfide fasse partie de Fairy Tail ? Non, une ordure de son espèce ne méritait nullement un tel privilège. Elle devait donc briser l'influence qu'il avait sur elle.

_Elle y pensait encore et encore et toujours…_

Oui, c'était cela. Ce type ne valait pas le coût qu'on lui attribue une quelconque attention. S'il ne fonçait pas à leur secours, tant pis. Elle ferait selon ses propres moyens. Elle combattrait. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire, son désenchantement se mua en une hargne dévastatrice. Elle se sentait prête à en découdre, à rejoindre le champ de bataille aux côtés de ses compagnons. Elle devait déverser toute cette aigreur jusque-là intériorisée, cette rancune éprouvée pour la guilde noire, pour lui… pour elle-même. Alors qu'elle emboitait un pas résolu, Cana coupa court à son engouement. Sa main la retenant fermement, elle lui rappela sa véritable place d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et posée.

Mirajane la dévisagea d'un air suppliant. Elle trouvait cette mise à l'écart injuste, sauf que, d'un autre côté, elle savait que son amie ne souhaitait que la protéger d'elle-même. C'était une façon de la soutenir, de respecter son choix de renoncement à ses pouvoirs, à l'exemple de la totalité des membres de Fairy Tail. Tous connaissaient le destin tragique de la fratrie Strauss. Tous les épauleraient, elle et son frère, quel que soit le contexte. Parce que c'était le rôle d'une famille.

L'existence était une ronde effrénée au sein de laquelle on pouvait vite s'égarer. Le temps _tournait_ telles les enveloppes charnelles insouciantes qui se trémoussaient sur une musique endiablée. Il _tournait et s'enfuyait _telles ces personnes - jadis proches - que l'on supposait connaître mais dont le comportement avait inexplicablement changé du jour au lendemain. Il _tournait et s'en allait_ telle l'âme de Lisanna qui s'était dissoute dans l'air à la manière d'une entité vaporeuse. Et dans cette vie échancrée en perpétuelle évolution, cadencée par ses éternelles fluctuations, certains repères restaient inexorablement constants.

Elle s'était longtemps sentie seule bien qu'elle ne fut jamais réellement abandonnée. Peut-être en prenait-elle conscience que trop tard. Quant à son erreur de jugement, ces semaines à croire en une chimère… elle n'avait qu'à faire abstraction de ça aussi, une fois de plus.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela n'en avait plus.

_Elle y pensait encore et encore…_

* * *

**NDA : Voilà, en conclusion : les hommes sont tous des cons. Prenez plutôt un chat.**

**Sinon, je n'aime pas trop les tire-larmes alors j'espère ne pas m'être trop emportée au niveau du pathos. Même si j'ai tenté de conserver un style « objectif », c'est vrai qu'il y a certaines réflexions qui m'ont donnée envie de me tuer tellement leur niaiserie dépasse l'entendement. Mais c'était nécessaire pour que vous pigiez tout. D'autre part, je cite l'arc de Phantom Lord de façon très implicite, je trouvais ça con de recracher la scène originale à l'identique alors que vous pouvez la revoir facilement sur mangareader. J'espère malgré tout que ça reste clair pour tout le monde.**

**En espérant que vous avez passé une agréable lecture.**


End file.
